El Comienzo Del Harem
by Jason Mau5
Summary: Un inicio alternativo sobre como Momo planea crear un harem para su querido Rito incitándolo a convertirse más asertivo con mas chicas. ¿Podría Rito contenerse ante la seducción de Momo? Así fue como comienzo su historia entorno a el... :v


Hola! :D Esta es una pequeña historia entre Rito y Momo y sobre un posible inicio alternativo. Este es mi primer fic basándome en el manga original de To Love Ru Darkness.

Disclaimer: El anime/manga To Love Ru no me pertenecen ni sus personajes son de respectivos dueños.

Dicho eso disfruten :v

-El Inicio Del Harem-

¡Los problemas comienzan de nuevo…!

Igual que siempre, una mañana en la residencia Yukki…

Mikan: ¡Rito! ¡Rito despierta! Vas a llegar tarde…

-Habitación de Yukki Rito-

Momo: Rito-san… Rito-san. Mikan-san te está llamando. Si no te despiertas pronto…

Rito: Tengo sueño…

Momo: Si no despiertas... entonces voy a tener que… jugarte una pequeña broma…

Momo le saca la ropa interior a Rito deslizándola por sus piernas. Y empieza tocar al miembro de Rito…

Rito se empieza despertar y observa a Momo tocando su pene.

Rito: M… ¡Momo! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Momo con una ligera risa pervertida empieza a lamer su pene desde la punta. El chico apenas podía hablar del placer por el que pasaba, sabía que Momo era algo atrevida, pero no pensó que fueras estas alturas.

Rito: ahh! Momo…

Momo: -con el pene masturbándolo con una cara pervertida- Está tan duro como siempre Rito-san

Rito: -sonrojado- ¡ahh! Momo ¿Pero porque estás…?

Momo: Lo hago para hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para llevarnos bien el uno con el otro, ¿verdad? Rito-san…

Rito: ¡Wah! "¿! Lo que Momo decía ayer era todo cierto… ¡?"

-La noche anterior…-

-Baño de la casa Yukki-

Rito está tranquilamente sentado en la tina del baño reflexionando un poco…

Rito: Me pregunto qué debo hacer a partir de ahora… Si debería confesarle mi amor a Haruna-chan o no. Es solo que odio la idea de tener mi relación con Lala sin antes tener algún acercamiento… En cuanto a lo que dice Lala de darle felicidad a las dos… Eso sería demasiado…

Momo se retira se su ropa y entra de repente al baño desnuda

Momo: ¿Enserio? No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Rito: -Con una cara impactada- ¡Momo! ¿Qué...? ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!?

Momo: -Colocando un dedo en la boca del chico-Shhhhh… Hoy tengo algo importante que discutir, no te preocupes… me limpie antes de venir, ahora Rito-san…

Rito se sonroja al ver los senos de Momo frente a él, tanto así que sus ojos no lo podían creer.

Momo: estoy segura de que no tienes idea de esto… De que actualmente hay muchas chicas a tu alrededor, que están secretamente enamoradas de ti Rito-san… Tener todas esas chicas esperando a hacer feliz a Rito-san. ¿No crees… que es algo maravilloso? Me refiero a que… Rito-san es el que sigue en la línea para ser el próximo Rey de Deviluke. No hay problemas en que el Rey tenga algunas concubinas.

Rito está sumamente apenado de ver a Momo desnuda hablándole tranquilamente como si nada.

Rito: "¿Qué hago? ¡Debo salir de aquí cuanto antes!" Vo… Voy… ¡Voy a salir!

Rito se pone de pie repentinamente exponiendo su pene en estado de erección frente a Momo... Su cara se puso roja de la timidez que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Momo: -Con una pequeña risa- No tienes por qué tener dudas. ¡Crearemos nuestro "Harem" para Rito-san! Donde todas puedan ser honestas con sus sentimientos, y yo te ayudare con eso.

Rito: Crear un harem… De… De ninguna manera podría alguien como yo hacer algo así…

Momo: ¡No te preocupes haré el "Harem" para ti Rito-san…! Y ayudare para que todas sean más honestas con sus sentimientos.

Rito: -Sonrojado- H… honesto…

Momo: Si… justo como tu cuerpo.

Momo agarra su miembro y comienza a "acariciarlo".

Rito: ¡¿Momo?! Espe… ¡¿Espera que haces…?!

-Momo empieza a masturbar el miembro de Rito.-

Momo: No te preocupes estoy preparada para esto... no será ningún problema.

-Momo lame la punta con delicadeza-

Momo: "Rito-san no quiero que pienses…"

-Momo empieza la chupar-

Momo: "Solo relájate y disfrútame"

Momo chupa el pene como si estuviera succionando para complacer de placer a su querido Rito con mucha habilidad.

Rito: "Momo está chupando mi pene… su boca están caliente y apretada… se… se siente muy bien… si continua así yo voy a…"

Momo: "Si a Rito-san le gusta esto… No me voy a contener"

Momo es más ágil y agresiva mete su el pene del chico casi hasta el fondo, de esta manera excita a Rito rápidamente dejando inmóvil a punto de llegar al límite.

Rito: ¡ugh! ¡Yo…me vengo! ¡Me vengo! ¡Hah!… ¡ahhhh!

-Momo recibió todo su orgasmo dentro de su boca dejándola llena-

Momo: "Así que es a lo que sabe Rito-san…"- ugh ugh

De la pena y vergüenza que tenía Rito apenas puede mirar a Momo como si fuera un inexperto.

Momo: ¿Qué pasa? Rito-san, ¿lo disfrutaste mucho verdad?, como rey del harem, debes asegurarte de conocer el cuerpo de una mujer.

Momo toma las manos de Rito

¿Lo quieres probar?

Coloca las manos de Rito en su pecho y pelvis.

Mi cuerpo… estará siempre para ti.

Rito: ¡¿Momo?!

Está bien, te haré sentir bien…

-Hoy en día-

Desde entonces…

Rito: "Es cierto Momo dijo que me crearía un harem"

Momo: Introduce el pene de Rito desde la punta hasta la base con velocidad, incitando a Rito a terminar.

Rito: momo… yo… estoy… ahh! "Ah ella es demasiado bueno esto… bueno…si Momo hiciera esto cada día… eso sería…"

No lo pudo contener más tiempo y se corrió en el rostro de Momo.

Momo: Vaya es corriste mucho, Rito-san.

Momo se percata de algo, Rito la miraba distinta…

Rito: Momo… Momo…

Momo: R- Rito-san?

Rito: ¡Momo!

Rito se lanza sobre Momo, donde rápidamente como a excitar su parte íntima mientras que su otro brazo sus pechos. Este ritmo era muy distinto a Rito a cuando estaba dormido, era diferente como si supiera cada parte su cuerpo. Momo no podía creer que sus instintos sexuales se "despertaran" de esta manera, pero ella se dio cuenta que era parte del plan.

Momo: -Mientras era complacida por Rito- "Mi plan para hacer a Rito-san más asertivo…" –Rito comienza a hacer más agresivo- Rito-san… eso es… "Ha funcionado pero… yo no sabía que el tener sexo era algo tan placentero… ¿Cómo se convirtió en alguien tan bueno…? El conoce mis puntos débiles… Supongo que su habilidad como para el Rey del harem es muy buena… Rito-san ha empezado muy asertivo hoy" -Él toma su cola acariciando de manera constante- ¡No! No es mi cola… no Rito-san… "¿Qué? ¡Esto se siente… a este paso voy a encloquecer…!

Rito: Momo…No puedo contenerme más… Lo haré.

Debido a los gemidos de Momo mientras era excitada por él, dejo su lado puro por la provocación y seducción de Momo haciendo que utilice su miembro que estaba en erección rozándolo en su vagina para después introducirlo de ¡golpe!

Momo: Ahh! AHHHHHHHHH! "Estoy demasiado sensible ahora…-

Rito libera sus impulsos que ha tenido que contener con Momo, pensando que algo así talvez no vuela a ocurrir. Momo no lo podía creer después de muchas veces entrando al cuarto de rito para "jugar" con él, en ese momento estaba controlando su cuerpo a voluntad, prácticamente dejándola a su merced.

Con Rito sobre ella, Momo cierra sus piernas alrededor sus las caderas del chico y así presionando sus pechos con el cuerpo de Rito, haciendo la penetración más profunda, fuerte y directa aumentando la excitación llegando al clímax.

Rito: Momo… Estoy a punto de correrme…

Momo: ¡Espera! …

Rito: ¡Hah!... ¡No te preocupes lo haré afuera!

Momo: ¡Si hazlo!, ¡Córrete mucho! ¡Rito-san! ¡Rito-san!

Pero no lo hagas afuera… Rito-san… córrete… adentro… ¡termina dentro de mí!

Rito: Momo… ¡yo me vengo!

Momo: yo... ¡También me vengo!

Rito: ahhh…

-Minutos Después-

Después de haber terminado los dos al mismo tiempo, empiezan a besar se apasionadamente sobre todo Momo, besa profundamente mientras acaricia el pelo de Rito. El chico también lo disfruta abrazando el cuerpo de Momo con un brazo el su espalda y otra en su pierna, permanecen así durante un rato pero se escucha una conocida voz que dice…

Mikan: ¡Rito! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Rito y Momo se percatan y se separan rápidamente volviéndose a vestir.

Rito "¡Rayos! ¡Lo olvidé!"

La puerta de la habitación se abre.

Nana: ¿Eh? ¿Ya estas despierto? Mikan estaba por despertar al idiota de su hermano…

Nana observa a Momo y Rito juntos en la cama con ojos de furia ante el animal pervertido.

Rito: "Ya valí verga"

Nana empieza a golpear a Rito con bofetadas que le dejaban marcada la mano.

Nana: ¿¡Qué diablos haces con Momo a esta hora de la mañana!?

Rito: No es lo qu… Momo se metió en mi cama…

Evita los golpes de Nana escapando por la puerta.

Nana: ¡Detente ahí animal!

Sale corriendo del cuarto siendo perseguido por Nana en las escaleras, donde de la nada…

Lala: Ah… ¡Buenos Días, Rito!

Rito: "¿Porque ella esta…?"

Lala: Nada se siente mejor que un buen baño por la mañana.

Rito: ¡La...Lala! ¿¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no camines desnuda por la casa!?

Mikan: "Y ahí están… es el mismo alboroto de todas las mañanas"

Al salir de casa caminando a hacia la escuela Rito camina junto a Lala y Momo.

Lala: ¿Qué te sucede, Rito? No te ves muy bien.

Rito: "¿Cómo puedo permanecer cuerdo cuando esto me sucede esto cada día?" Apenas es de mañana y ya estoy cansado.

Momo: -Con una pequeña sonrisa "El plan del Harem apenas está comenzando… Rito-san."

Y Así como su jodida vida comienza… :v

Tenía ganas de crear más fics más largos pero debido a mi inexperiencia tenia pavor de hacerlo mal y dependiendo de la reacción que tenga este subiré más largos y con más capítulos cuando sea el momento adecuado, así que si tienen algún consejo sobre cómo debería mejorar como la ortografía, el desarrollo, la narración y cosas así se los agradecería


End file.
